I Was There
by Neon Star
Summary: Glorfindel was in the movie! Here are the missing scenes.


Someone made a comment about the ending, and when I reread it, I agreed that the ending was bad. So I rewrote it a bit and think it fits much better.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I Was There (Glorfindel at the Council, Movie)  
  
No one knows, for I like to keep a low presence these days, but I was among the Council. The only four that noticed me were Elrond, for he has been my comrade for nearly three ages, Legolas, my little brother in all but blood, Aragorn, the one I watched and shall always watch over, and Gandalf, a friend, someone who realizes in full who I am.   
  
I sat beside Legolas, keeping myself silent. I did not have an opinion on what to do with the Ring. Tis, there is only one option, and that is to destroy it.   
  
But I feel that I had done differently in another realm, as I did with the matter of sending Arwen to retrieve Aragorn and the hobbits. Arwen had grown restless in the last few days, and I knew I would be needed here, so I sent her upon the quest. I was right that I was needed here. Many believe Arwen started the flood, but no, tis, she does not have the strength yet to do such things. Elrond did it, and Gandalf shaped the waves themselves. I rode forth to bring them back, for Elrond had a vision that his daughter was in dire trouble. I found her at the ford, collapsed beside Frodo. She had given much to the young hobbit, but it would not be enough to slow the process. I slung her upon the saddle of her own horse, which I had brought since I lent her Asfaloth. I then ordered the horse to return to Rivendell. The steed rode off, careful not to drop her mistress. I in turn gathered Frodo in my arms and quickly got upon Asfaloth, for he is the faster of the two that was there. I then rode quickly, and arrived in Rivendell where Elrond waited. We quickly got Frodo settled in a bed, and Elrond began his best to save the young hobbit. I stood by, for I did not know as much in the ways of healing as Elrond even though my life is longer then his. He did need my assistance soon enough though, for the blade that was within the young one had started to dig in words, and he could not grasp it with grippers. So therefore I came forth. I have no control over darkness, but I have walked in its dark realms, and I know how to bring it forth, but not for long. I hold my hand a few inches from the wound, and concentrate. I can feel the dark blade within, but I can also feel the light of Frodo as well. I start to pull on the blade, pulling it away from the heart.   
  
The young hobbit groaned, then screamed as Elrond again inserts the grippers. My hold was beginning to loosen, when I felt Elrond get a secure grip. I then felt the blade slid from the flesh.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. I can take care of the rest," Elrond said softly.  
  
I nodded, slightly weary. I went out, to find a worried Samwise, Peregrin, Meriodoc, and sir Bilbo. I assured them that Frodo would heal, but I did not dare tell them he would be all right. No one comes unscathed from a Nazgul blade. He will be forever marked, and my heart hurts for him.  
  
I then quickly went and checked upon Arwen, who had recovered and speaking with Aragorn at that moment. I then returned to my rooms.  
  
I entered the Council as one of the last in it, and took my place not at Elrond's side, but at Legolas's, so that I would be thought of as one of those that followed him from Mirkwood. He greeted me softly before the meeting started.  
  
"I am glad you are here, old friend. But why not take your place at Master Elrond's side?" Legolas asked as I sat down upon the seat beside him.  
  
"I wish to be merely a listener at this time, Legolas, and not to drawl too much attention to myself. It is best that appear as just a minor elf lord for the moment," I told him.  
  
The meeting started before he could say more. I listened throughout, agreeing that the Ring must be destroyed. I knew the young hobbit, Frodo, would take it up, for I feel that it is apart of what is planned for him. But it is such a burden that not many could carry, and again my heart cries for the extra sorrow that will be placed upon him. But he took it up of his own will, and it will be that will that will see him through, along with his friends. It was not a surprise to see young Samwise, Peregrin, Meriodoc appear from their hiding places to take their places at his side. It was not a surprise that Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas to go as well. But I wonder about this Boromir. His lust for the Ring is great, I only hope it does not endanger the Fellowship, as they have now been called.  
  
I now watch as they leave from Rivendell. I am following them a little way, until they reached the river, then I must return to Rivendell, for even though I wish to go with them to ensure that they succeed, I am needed here. I do not know what the Fellowship will face, but I know they will succeed, for I can feel it in my heart. 


End file.
